


And my hope, they are high. I must keep them small

by tempusalacus



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Just the two of them in their little universe, huh, imagine them happy what?, kind of fluff, no it’s angst, only thai because im the damn idiot who doesn’t even know how to write properly
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21633994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tempusalacus/pseuds/tempusalacus
Summary: He loved her. She loved him. It would be easier if one of them weren’t with someone else.
Relationships: Peter Capaldi/Jenna Coleman





	And my hope, they are high. I must keep them small

"ไม่คิดว่าคุณจะมาถูก" 

  
เสียงหนึ่งดังขึ้นจากทางด้านหลังของเขา ถ้าเป็นคนอื่น ปีเตอร์คงรีบหันหลังกลับไปหาแล้วแต่เขารู้จักเสียงนี้ดีจะเป็นใครไปได้ล่ะในสถานที่เช่นนี้ ร่างสูงเพียงค่อยหันหลังกลับไปแล้วสวมกอดร่างแบบบางนั้นแผ่วเบาอย่างที่บุคคลหนึ่งพึงกระทำต่อมิตรสหายของคนผู้นั้น 

  
"ผมยังไม่แก่จนเลอะเลือนน่าเจน" ชายวัยกลางคนได้ยินเสียงหัวเราะน้อยๆ ดังที่ข้างใบหูข้างขวาของเขา ขณะที่ทั้งสองแขนยังโอบกอดเธอไว้อยู่กับตัว หากจะว่าเขาไม่คิดถึงมันคงเป็นเรื่องโกหก 

"เห็นคุณชอบหลงบ่อยๆ นี่นา" เจ้าหล่อนว่า พร้อมกันกับที่มือเล็กสะกิดเบาๆ ที่ไหล่ของเขา อย่างย้ำเตือนว่าทั้งคู่อยู่ที่ใด 

"ผมขอโทษ" ริมฝีปากบางหยัดยิ้ม ก่อนที่เขาจะคลายอ้อมกอดลง มือทั้งสองข้างไล่ขึ้นไปแตะกับไหล่บางของหญิงสาว เจนนายิ้มให้เขา รอยยิ้มที่บอกให้เขารู้ว่ามันไม่เป็นไร อย่าได้ทุกข์ใจไปเลย มือเล็กแตะที่ฝ่ามือเรียวของอีกคน ก่อนจะกุมมันไว้ชั่วขณะ แล้วปล่อยออก ไม่ได้ ที่นี่ไม่ได้ 

"ไปกันเถอะ" เป็นเขา – ปีเตอร์เอ่ยขึ้นมาก่อน มือสองข้างของเขาซุกอยู่ในกระเป๋าเสื้อโค้ท ซุกซ่อนมันไว้เช่นเดียวกันกับความปรารถนาของผู้เป็นเจ้าของมัน หญิงสาวตรงหน้าเขาไม่เอ่ยอะไร เพียงเดินนำเขาไปเงียบๆ มือข้างหนึ่งเกาะกุมกับสายกระเป๋า ปล่อยมืออีกข้างให้ว่างเปล่าไว้แบบนั้น 

"นี่ปีเตอร์... ฉันก็คิดถึงคุณเหมือนกัน" 

* * *

อากาศในช่วงนี้ไม่ได้ทำให้ปีเตอร์รู้สึกหนาวเย็นมากนัก ถ้าว่าตามจริง มันน่าจะเป็นวันที่ทำให้เขารู้สึกดีที่สุดในช่วงสองสามเดือนที่ผ่านมานี้ด้วยซ้ำ กระนั้นเขาเองก็ไม่แน่ใจนักว่าเป็นที่สภาพอากาศ หรือเป็นเพราะบุคคลหนึ่งที่อยู่ข้างกายเขาในขณะนี้กันแน่ 

ปีเตอร์จำได้ว่าเธอไม่ชมชอบกาแฟเท่าไรนัก ดังนั้นในมือเธอตอนนี้จึงเป็นแก้วช็อกโกแลตร้อนแทนที่จะเป็นเครื่องดื่มชนิดเดียวกันกับเขา กระนั้นริมฝีปากของเธอก็มีกลิ่นกาแฟจางๆ อยู่ดี 

เวลานี้ ที่นี่ไม่มีผู้คนเท่าไรมีครอบครัวหนึ่งอยู่ที่อีกฟากของสวน และคู่รักอีกคู่ที่ดูเหมือนว่าจะสนใจกันและกันมากกว่าที่จะสนใจพวกเขาทั้งคู่ ม้านั่งของสวนสาธารณะไม่กว้างนัก เพียงพอสำหรับคนสองคน และสิ่งของจิปาถะนิดหน่อย มันจึงไม่แปลกที่เขาและหญิงสาวจะนั่งติดกัน มันไม่ได้ดูแปลกหรอก รวมถึงการที่ฝ่ามือของใครคนใดคนหนึ่งจะเกาะกุมอีกฝ่ายอยู่ด้วยเช่นกัน มันไม่ได้แปลกเลยสักนิด 

"มือคุณเย็น" เธอว่า ขณะออกแรงบีบฝ่ามือเย็นเฉียบของคนข้างกาย 

"หนาวงั้นเหรอ" ริมฝีปากบางของผู้ฟังนั้นแย้มยิ้ม ก่อนจะสอดปลายนิ้วเข้ากับอีกฝ่าย 

"หายแล้ว" 

มือของปีเตอร์เย็น แต่ตัวของเขากลับอุ่นอย่างน่าประหลาดเจนนาคิดว่าอาจเป็นเพราะการใส่เสื้อผ้าหลายชั้นของเขา หรือไม่ก็เพราะเป็นตอนนี้เองที่มือของเธอเกิดเย็นขึ้นมา 

"หนาวเหรอ" เขาถามหญิงสาวด้วยคำถามที่เมื่อไม่กี่ชั่วโมงมานี้เธอใช้ถามเขา 

”มือคุณเย็น" ปีเตอร์ไม่พูดเปล่า เขาเกาะกุมมือข้างที่เขาว่าเย็นขึ้นมาด้วยกอบกุมมันขึ้นมาจากอกของเขาด้วยมือทั้งสองข้าง รินรดมันด้วยลมหายใจอุ่นและสัมผัสมันแผ่วเบาด้วยริมฝีปาก ฝ่ามือเล็กซีดเซียวนั่นขึ้นสี เช่นเดียวกับพวงแก้มแดงเรื่อคู่นั้นของเจ้าตัว 

* * *

"ปีเตอร์ ถ่ายรูปหน่อยสิ" เธอเอ่ยกับอีกคนที่กำลังหันสิ่งประดิษฐ์ตัวจิ๋วในมือมาทางเธอ 

"ไม่ละ ผมชอบถ่ายคนอื่นมากกว่าถูกถ่าย" เขาตอบ มือเรียวปรับหมุนกล้องตัวเล็กอย่างเชี่ยวชาญ บนใบหน้ามีรอยยิ้มบางๆ แต่งแต้มอยู่ 

...เป็นเด็กเลยสิน่า 

"ถ่ายนิดเดียวเอง โถ่" เจนนาได้ยินเสียงกดชัตเตอร์ เป็นอันว่าจบบทสนทนา

ก็สมเป็นเขาดี ปีเตอร์ก็เป็นแบบนี้ สก็อตและค่อนข้างจะดูแข็งกระด้างแต่นั่นก็แค่ดู เอาเข้าจริง เขาเป็นผู้ชายธรรมดาคนหนึ่ง ที่อารมณ์อ่อนไหวช่างเห็นอกเห็นใจ และนิสัยเป็นเด็กอยู่หน่อยๆ 

ปีเตอร์ของเธอเป็นแบบนี้เสมอ 

* * *

งานเลี้ยงย่อมมีวันเลิกรา และในตอนนี้ถึงเวลาของมันแล้วที่ปลายสุดของถนน ก่อนที่จะกลับไปใช้ชีวิตของตนเองก่อนที่จะทิ้งโลกใบเล็กนี้ไว้เบื้องหลัง   
เป็นตอนนี้อีกนั่นละ ที่หญิงสาวเกิดสงสัยขึ้นมาถ้าหากว่าถ้าหากเพียงแต่ว่า... 

"แล้วพบกันใหม่นะพีท" ริมฝีปากของปีเตอร์ขยับราวกับจะเอ่ยอะไรสักอย่างออกมา นัยน์ตาสีเขียวหมอกมัวของเขาขณะนี้เหมือนกันกับทุกครั้งที่พวกเขาบอกลากันรวมถึงเหมือนกับวันสุดท้ายในกองถ่ายของหญิงสาว 

เขาหลับตา สูดลมหายใจ ก่อนจะผ่อนมันออกช้าๆ สองแขนรวบร่างตรงหน้ามากอดไว้ แล้วถอยออกมา พร้อมกับหยัดยิ้มให้เธออย่างเคย 

"แล้วพบกันใหม่" 


End file.
